The McCall Triplets
by LilMissSomethingelse
Summary: What would happen if our favorite teen wolf was a triplet? well I guess we'll find out in this story when scott McCall happens be part of a threesome with an older and younger sister by Meer minutes Sianaleigh and Sabrina Derek/OC & Stiles/OC
1. Chapter 1

It was the night before the start of sophomore year. in a small house in beacon hills were the McCall triplets all of them preparing in there own way.

In the first room was the oldest of the three. Sianaleigh (SEE-ANNA-LEE) both her and her sister were blessed with beautiful curves along with tan skin and dark hair, her's long and chocolate brown hung straight and thick to the top of her ribs, Her bright hazel eyes were gorgeously big and lined with thick dark lashes making them appear wide and innocent, her pouty lips stretched into a perfect smile that could make just about anyone double take. Her personality was all her own out of her siblings. she had a take no bullshit kinda outlook on things, she was quick witted and smart had a mind for puzzles and could talk her way out of almost anything. don't let that fool you though she has a lock on her feelings and emotions tighter then harry styles' pants ever since her dad left. they all were held back by something though hers was that she was prone to panic attacks.

She was now laying upside down in a baby blue sweat suit on her bed with her pony tail hanging off the end music blaring from her radio.

Next door to her was the youngest out of the three. Sabrina. Her dark brown hair hung in long ringlets with caramel colored highlights down to her waist unlike her sister, her eyes were intense, colored a sharp brown, she had pretty round cheek bones, and her plush lips were almost always stretched into a breathtaking grin. her personality was the opposite of her older sisters. she was gentle and sweet bubbly making everyone love her instantly she was after all the most popular girl in school second only to her best friend lydia martin she was outgoing and was friends with almost everyone. Ever since her dad left though she never thought she was good enough. so she pushes her self to do the best at everything. she's head cheerleader student council and had straight A's in every class constantly trying to make her self better. she was currently in her hot pink sweat suit her curls lose around her shoulders pacing in front of her closet trying to find the perfect outfit for her first day.

Across the hall from her was the middle child also the only boy. Scott. He was tan like his sisters with a well toned body shaggy brown hair and big brown puppy dog eyes that made him adorable. with a pair of full lips that stretched into a cute crooked smile. He was their protected even though he wasn't the oldest. He had a great personality he was loyal and sweet and big hearted always along for the ride ready for anything. he wasn't the best student but he tried and he was on the lacrosse team determent to make first line this year. but it wasn't likely thanks to his severe asthma. He was trying his lacrosse stick on his bed in his red sweat pants and t-shirt ready to get his ass to bed already.

But of course that doesn't happen hearing a noise outside and knowing they were the only one's in the house three doors fly open and three brunette heads pop out perfectly in sink with each other, all of them making there way down stairs and to the front door scott leading them because he was the one with the bat, while sabrina gripped her brothers hand in fear sianaleigh made a mental note to buy herself a bat because lets just face it scott doesn't have that great an aim and leave it to scott to want to be the protector even in a situation where he probably couldn't do vary much protecting especially if it was in fact a robber or something of the sort wouldn't they probably have gun? oh well they count to three and burst through the door anyway bat swinging and every one screaming until sabrina got an actual look at their 'predator' only to find their best friend stiles hanging upside down from their roof. why? it's probably best not to ask but of course their going to anyway. "Stiles?" she shrieks the other two McCall stop upon hearing their best friends name. "Stiles what the hell are you doing!?" sianaleigh yells irritated he gasps "None of you were answering your phones! and why do you have a bat?!" he asks directing the question at scott but not before taking a minute to look sabrina over his life long crush on her was known to every one but her and the other way around leaving the other two McCalls to wonder when ether of them are gonna man up and make a move already

"I thought you were a predator!" scott answers throwing his hand up in the air in frustration stiles gapes at him "A Pred-Look my dad just left twenty minutes ago dispatch call there bringing every office in the county even the state police" he rushes out watching for all of our reactions sabrina has a love struck smile on her face just listening to him talk and while sianaleigh seems to be just as excited as stiles to have something interesting happening finally scott just looks wary and confused but then again thats pretty normal so... "Why?" the triplets ask at the same time making stiles mutter something about 'freaky as shit triplet powers' or something along those lines before dropping from the roof and answering the question

"Two joggers found a body in the woods" he says it so nonchalantly like its an everyday thing "You mean like a dead body?" scott asks. oh poor confused scott "No like a body of water. Yes! dumbass a dead body" sianaleigh says hitting the back of his head "But wait if they found the body then what are they looking for?" sabrina asks and she has a point they all turn to stiles for the answer "Thats the best part! they only found have!" he yells excited looking at all of us "Bree, Ana, Scotty. We're going." he declared. little did they know that night would change their lives forever.

OK! so this is just like a little tester the see how everyone likes it and then i'll write more and im also working on new chapters for my other story and they should be up soon so sorry for anyone who is waiting for them


	2. Chapter 2

A/N thank you to everyone who followed and reviewed it means alot! i'm working on making the chapters pretty long now i hope so you'll have more to read! OH! IF YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT SIANALEIGH AND SABRINA LOOK LIKE- theres a video on youtube i made just type in "Teen wolf fanfiction the mccall triplets" and click on the first one!

anyway on with the next chapter...

The next morning the triplets all had to literally drag themselves out of bed. The night before had been something that none of them wanted to relive.

Stiles and Sabrina got caught by the sheriff other wise known as stiles dad, leaving scott and siana to fend for themselves. It didn't end well.

They ended up in the middle of the road in the pouring rain, scott clutching the bleeding bite mark on his side with one hand and his sister, when her knees gave out in the other, who was gasping and panting quickly settling in to a panic attack.

They rushed to get ready seeing that they had over slept, and met up in the hallway on the way to the kitchen, the girls giving a frustrated sigh and an eye roll once they realized that they had unknowingly wore matching shirts. again.

They were strapless with sweetheart necklines the top covered in black sequence and the bottom flowed out into sheer pastel colors.

Sianaleigh wore her pale pink one with a pair of black extreme skinny jeans knee high leather boots and her trusty leather jacket. her hair was piled on top of her head showing off her black feather earrings. her make-up was a Smokey eye lined with thick black liner, making her wide eyes appear even bigger and her lips were coated in pale pink lipstick.

Sabrina on the other hand wore her mint green one with a skin tight black body con skirt sheer black tights, a long grey knit sweater and mint green high heels her hair fell in loose waves and was pined to one side. her make-up was light looking with heavy mascara and loaded up on the clear gloss.

Scott on the other hand really didn't care what he wore and threw on a pair of jeans, a shirt and a hoodie. before practically dragging his sisters down the hall before they tried to change.

each of the triplets grabbing their backpacks, scott's plain black and grey one sianaleigh's worn out faded army green leather one, and sabrina's vintage bag that was lined in brown swayed and covered in lace cream colored flowers.

All of them grabbing strawberry poptarts one of the few things all of them actually liked and giving their mother a kiss before they left. they were always a sight to see not only did every one know about the triplets because they're small town had never even had twins much less triplets, but every morning all three McCalls would pile onto scotts bike he would peddle leaving siana on the pegs and sabrina on the handle bars.

Once at school sabrina started on her way over to her best friend lydia martin as she did every moring "Bye bree see you in chemistry" siana called with a mock solute that had sabrina rolling her eyes fondly before responding with a simply "Bye ana"

After a small altercation with the school douche jackson that ending along the lines of 'Dude watch the paint job!' to which siana says "Dude watch your back!" the two mccalls head over to stiles that was waiting by the door for them like he always did.

"Alright man lets see it!" stiles says practically bouncing from excitement

scott lifts up his shirt to reveal the bite mark. and while stiles tries to touch it sianaleigh looks away really not wanting another panic attack in front of the whole school.

"I couldn't see much but im pretty sure it was a wolf" scott says with a thoughtful look on his face

Stiles scoffs "A wolf bit you? not a chance" sianaleigh rolls her eyes oh boy here comes some random stiles knowledge any minute now.

"I heard a wolf howling" scott says trying to prove him wrong.

"No you didn't" stiles insists

"What do you mean 'no i didn't ' how do you know what i heard?" scott asks a little mad now. siana makes a gun motion with her fingers before putting it to her temple jokingly

"Because California doesn't have wolves not for like sixty years" siana smiles and theres the stiles fun fact she was waiting for

"Well what about you Ana did you hear the wolf?" scott asks turning the attention to her

she taps her chin in mock thinking "Hmm well i don't know i was kinda busy you know gasping for air"

Both of the boys cringe before apologizing and heading into the school as scott tells about how he and siana found the body while stiles jumps up and down siana puts her fingers back up to her temple shaking her head fondly at them. her boys!

Sabrina met up with the boys for English, siana didn't have the same english as them, as soon as she got into the class room she spotted stiles they're best friend and her life long crush and it brought a huge grin to her face. she quickly made her way over to him saying good morning and wrapping him into a hug. he buried his face in her neck breathing in her sweet honey like scent while she grinned like an idiot and squeezed him harder, when they broke the hug she took the seat in front of him and sat down as class started

A couple minutes into class the principle came in with a pretty girl named alison. sabrina greeted her with a warm bubbly smile as she walked pass taking the seat behind her brother, who them turned around with a lovesick look on his face and gave her a pen. Alison blushed and took the pen giving him a shy 'thanks' when scott turned back around he met his sisters eyes that were looking at him with a bright knowing grin making him blush and look away.

After school sianaleigh stiles and scott were at scotts locker getting ready to head to lacrosse practice. on the other side of the hall way sabrina and lydia adopted alison.

Alison who was busy smiling at the cute boy who gave her a pen jumped a little when a voice said

"That jacket is absolutely killer, where'd you get it?"

she turned to see a pretty red head twirling a red ringlet around her finger and smiling at her along with the bubbly brunette who smiled at her this morning and seemed to know the cute pen guy

realizing they had asked her a question she quickly answered "My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco"

They grinned at her before the red head spoke again "And you are our new best friend! Im lydia and this is sabrina or bree-" she was cut off by a blonde jock looking boy "Hey jackson"

Lydia turned back to her "so there's a party on friday-" jackson cut in "Yeah you should come bree's gonna be there too"

She hesitates for a second before making something up "I can't this friday is family day"

"You sure? every ones gonna be there after the scrimmage" sabrina asked her

Alison turned her eyes back to the sweet brunette "You mean like football?"

Jackson laughs "Footballs a joke in beacon that sport here is lacrosse"

sabrina jumps "you should come watch tryouts with us if your not doing anything"

"Oh well actually-" she was cut off by lydia grabbing her wrist "Perfect your coming!"

Back over on by scott locker. he was staring at alison talk to his sister and lydia. "Can some body tell me why new girl is here all of five seconds and is already a part of lydias click?" one of their friends kelly asked walking up to them

"Cause she's hot" stiles says getting a look from saiana and kelly, he shrug's what? beatiful people herd together"

Siana smirks "what are you saying stiles?" she asks raising a challenging eye brow

His eyes widen and he stutters for a minute before pulling himself together "Oh come on siana you know your hot! but it's more of a badass fear me if you dare sort of thing"

She keeps her stare for a minute before cracking and throwing her head back and letting out a pretty laugh and following him and scott out to the field

Im the bleachers the new trio of alison lydia and sabrina were talking and watching the players on the field. sabrina cringed a little when she saw scott getting into the goal. scott sucks at playing goalie and she was hoping to talk up scott to alison but this looked like it wasn't gonna end well and she kinda didn't want to watch.

"Who is that?" alison asks motioning to scott

"Him? i don't really know who he is" lydia says making sabrina roll her eyes she new lydia was really smart and she was her best friend but when it came to anyone who wasn't popular lydia was clueless

"That's my brother, scott." she said with a fond smile turning to alison

Alison nods "Oh, are you guys twins?"

Sabrina's smiles widens a little "Triplets. our thrid musketeer is down there, sianaleigh" she said motioning down to her big sister

Alison followed her hand down to a pretty leather jecket wearing big eyed brunette with one high heeled boot on propped on the bench giving one of the players on the bench a look while he talked with exaggerated hand motions that sabrina seemed really fond off if the lovey dovey grin on her face had anything to do with it, she'd look into that later.

Scott happened to do great at tryouts which was good but it had his sisters and stiles a little suspicious.

They were currently walking in the woods again much to sianaleighs disapproval. but they had to because scott lost his inhaler and they didn't had the money for a new one.

stiles carried sabrina on his back because she didn't want to get her shoes wet while he joked about scott being a werewolf , sianaleigh on the other hand didn't care much about her shoes and was laughing along with stiles as she kicked up leaves and dirt.

Scott suddenly came to a stop "this is it the dear came running we saw the body and i dropped my inhaler" siana nodded along with what he was saying

"Maybe the killer moved the body?" stiles suggested letting bree off his back

Scott sighed "If he did i hope he left my inhaler those things are like eighty bucks"

suddenly sitles and sabrina hit them on the arm motioning behind them. they turned to see a man maybe in his early twenty's with green eyes and black hair wearing a glare and a leather jacket much like siana's. and siana defiantly thinks it looks much better on him, i mean damn.

Derek took the time to look them all over the curly haired brunette clung to a boy with a buzz cut he quickly figured out that these were the two that got cought by the kids father, the sheriff. the shaggy haired boy in front of him was the one who was bit and he could already sense the change in him, and finally his eyes landed on the last brunette whose big brown eyes seemed to look through him and although that thought made him uncomfortable he didn't look away just yet this girl in her leather jacket was holding his glare just fine. the same girl that he watch gasp for air on the side of the road and had to physically hold himself back from going to help her and her had no idea why. and she smirked at him, it set a jolt through him that made him quickly snap his attention anywhere else.

He quickly blurted out "What are you doing here? huh this is private property."

this boy with the buzz cut spoke up " sorry man we didn't know"

"Yeah, we were just looing for something but...forget it" the new wolf started only to be cut off by the girl in the leather jacket who let out a sigh before gently hip checking the boy to the side "Have you seen an inhaler around here anywhere?"

He turned his attention back to here locking on her eyes again until she raised her eyebrow , he pulled the inhaler from his pocket tossing it to the boy who caught it with ease before looking the girl over once more and walking away listening closely to the conversation they held as he left

"Sianaleigh! don't do stuff like that he could have been the killer" he heard someone yell and he smiled a tiny little smile to himself 'Sianaleigh.' that was her name.

"And stop staring at his ass!" he heard the other girl say a smile in her voice and he had to bite his lip to keep his grin contained before finally getting out of ear shot.

Friday came fast and stiles had convinced sabrina and sianaleigh that scott was a werewolf and thinking about it now it all made sense to them. it all added up, scott on the other hand didn't see it that way when sabrina and stiles tried to tell him if tossing stiles into the wall was any clue.

They decided to go to the party and keep an eye on him after all the girls had to be there lydia was sabrina's best friend and sianaleigh was supposed to play a song or two.

Derek hale was really kind of fed up with this already he was standing in the back ground of a crowded high school party trying to keep en eye on the new wolf, scott. he found out was his name and the rest of his little group too he spotted the firs two off bye the snack table. the curly haired girl had on a strapless body hugging red dress that came down to mid thigh and a pair of gold pumps. the kid with the buzz cut had just asked her to dance and she was quick to accept grinning like a fool as he took her hand.

He assumed they were a couple, he them found scott also on the dance floor with alison when the music stopped derek followed every ones line of sight to the stage where a group of four girls stood apparently getting ready to play live music.

Sianaleigh was one of them.

Standing there in sheer black tights really short blue jean cut offs a white crop top that hugged her curves and showed off her tan stomach and a dangly silver belly button ring that she had begged her mom for, for their sweet sixteen a cropped blue jean vest and black wedged lace up high heels

He was expecting her to head to the microphone, and was extremely surprised when the small brunette plopped her self down at the huge drum set twirling the drum sticks between her fingers

She counted to four in the microphone in front of the drumset before starting the bass and she was kicking the shit out of those drums and she was good. really good. and them she started singing with the lead singer not so much as a back up but more of a two girl harmony he sat back and listened to the lyrics

_[VERSE 1:]_  
Sweat  
Dripping down your chest  
Thinking 'bout your tattooed knuckles  
On my thigh boy boy boy  
Cold  
Shower… you got no  
Power to control  
How I make you my toy toy toy  
My hips rocking  
As we keep lip locking  
Got the neighbors screaming  
Even louder louder  
Lick me down like you were  
Rolling rizla  
I'm smoking…  
Come and put me out.

_[HOOK:]_  
I'm your dream girl  
This is real love  
But you know what they say about me…  
That girl is a problem  
Girl is a problem  
Girl is a problem problem  
Oh Baby  
You so bad boy  
Drive me mad boy  
But you don't care when they say about me…  
That girl is a problem  
Girl is a problem  
Girl is a problem problem

_[VERSE 2:]_  
I got your name  
Hanging from my chain…  
Don't you wanna claim  
My body like a vandal?  
You got the cure  
Underneath your shirt…  
Don't you wana save this  
Dirty little damsel?  
Got my mink coat falling on the  
Motel floor… you're on the bed  
Wolf whistling louder louder  
Your lips smudging all my  
Make up… kicking both my heels off  
Come and pin me down

_[HOOK:]_  
I'm your dream girl  
This is real love  
But you know what they say about me…  
That girl is a problem  
Girl is a problem  
Girl is a problem problem  
Oh Baby  
You so bad boy  
Drive me mad boy  
But you don't care when they say about me…  
That girl is a problem  
Girl is a problem  
Girl is a problem problem

_[BRIDGE:]_  
THAT GIRL  
IS A GOD DAMN PROBLEM  
THAT GIRL  
IS A GOD DAMN PROBLEM  
THAT GIRL  
IS A GOD DAMN PROBLEM  
We're hell raising  
And we don't need saving

'Cause theres no salvation for a bad girl  
We're rock bottom  
But there ain't no stopping  
'Cause they don't know nothing about love  
We're hell raising  
And we don't need saving  
'Cause theres no salvation for a bad boy  
We're rock bottom  
But there ain't no stopping  
'Cause its you and me against the world

_[HOOK:]_  
I'm your dream girl  
This is real love  
But you know what they say about me…  
That girl is a problem  
Girl is a problem  
Girl is a problem problem  
Oh Baby  
You so bad boy  
Drive me mad boy

But you don't care when they say about me…  
That girl is a problem  
Girl is a problem  
Girl is a problem problem  
Let me see you take your

Shirt, shoes, jeans, all off  
Shirt, shoes, jeans, all off  
And we ain't even at the beach…  
I'm a take my  
Skirt, boots, rings, all off  
Skirt, boots, rings, all off  
And we ain't even at the beach…  
God damn Problem.

He knows he should be watching the new wolf and she was only sixteen but hey he was only twenty two it wasn't that bad, but still he had a job to do, but at the moment he was only wondering how she could manage to hip roll to the beat as she beat the double bass she had going...lord help him

OK! so i'll be updating again soon hopefully i've been without my laptop for like two weeks because my charger literally burnt out like it was on fire...it was a whole ordeal anyway we had to order a new one and it took forever to get here... but im back on line! yay

Also i wanted to let you know that i am dyslexic so im sorry for any spelling mistakes that i didn't realize and fix but im trying my best and i hope you like it! till next time!


End file.
